Jitters
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Shining Armor's head has been out of the game due to the upcoming wedding, and of course the threat of invasion. A good lay should snap him out of it. [Infidelity] [Creampie] [Royal Guardpony]


Blitz Star grunted as she leaned into the staff portion of her spear. All guards had plenty of practice at staying immobile for hours at end, but given that she was currently getting plowed by a hunk of a stallion, it was forgivable.

She had been noticing her captain had been distracted for quite some time. He'd been making mistakes, biting back at his subordinates. He needed to get his head back in the game. That's not to say he didn't have reason to be distracted. Canterlot intercepted credible intel of a coming invasion. To make matters worse, it was on the eve of his wedding. Cadance, as fun as she'd been the rare few times Blitz had seen her, had turned frigid to all but the princesses. Invasion, wedding plans, and a blue balling wife. As if one of them alone wasn't enough to fuck with their lives, Blitz had to deal with three. And when one of the brass was dealing with shit, it always found a way to run downhill.

Thus her offer to help her captain blow off a little steam. It wasn't as if she was asking to be a part of his relationship with his wife, or even a royal consort. Given the skewed population demographic, open relationships were a dime a dozen in Canterlot. Her goal was to get him right in the head and relieve some frustration. If she managed to enjoy it along the way, well, all the better.

Shining barely managed to shew her into one of the unattended supply rooms before he all but tore off most of her armor. It was just enough to get at her hindquarters, but that was all either of them needed. She wasn't the smallest of mares, but he was still much bigger than her, very tall and broad shouldered. Her lips had already started to wink as he mounted her and she could feel his cock's warmth. It was all she could do to stay upright as he rammed his length into her.

"Fuck!" he swore as just a little over his medial ring slammed into her. She did her best to just grit her teeth and bear the brunt of it. He was always courteous of his staff, so she expected him to be a little more attentive to her needs and go at a slower pace. Not so, apparently, but some of her was still happy that he was enjoying himself enough to lose himself in her warmth. He must have been _really_ pent up if he was this desperate for a lay. "Goddesses above, I needed this."

She gripped her spear tighter and smiled. ' _Join the Royal Guard today_!' she said to herself. ' _Get fucked by your horny boss!_ '

Standing around with nothing else to do all day made one's mind wander, and so the chances of it going in amorous directions was guaranteed at least some point every week. Hell, for those elite few that joined the Sacred Band, having a significant other was a _requirement_. The hot ass of Celestia, the cute little clerks that ran errands, spruced up diplomats day in and day out; the guard, invisible by mere occupation to the point they were decorations, had the pick of eye candy when they needed as long as it didn't affect their job.

Given that he was a little larger than her, he dick kept hitting the roof of her vagina and that delightful little spot that send tingles through her crotch. She sure had one of the best to work with right now and a memory that would moisten her up for the rest of her life. She could smell his strong, masculine musk, the slap of his pendulous balls across her thighs as he finally hilted her now prepared vagina. He was ready to go the moment she asked, but she had to warm up, but she was getting closing the gap.

He gripped readjusted himself to his hooves were grasping her cutie mark. She liked her flanks. It had actually become a game in the barracks after extensive workouts to bounce a bit off of each other's flanks just to see who could make it go the highest. She had the pleasure of having the record of among her sisters in her tent. Shining admired the lean muscle for just a few moments as his hooves slid across her sweaty fur. Tossing his mane back, he started thrusting once again.

Given that he was quickly becoming short of breath, he wouldn't last much longer. She didn't mind. The goal was after all to get him off, even if she didn't finish along with him. He was still hitting that delicious, hoof-curling spot within her nevertheless so she closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she was getting plowed. Celestia's fine ass sauntering to her throne. Her more amorous sisters going into each other's beds after lights out and those on post were away. That adorable little filly in accounting who would always rub one out in front of her just to get her to react and break her impassive facade (their eventual violent, drunken scissoring in a closet when she was off duty notwithstanding). Images flowed through her mind to make herself reach her peak a little bit faster.

She could feel Shining hold his breath as he gave a few more thrusts before burying himself to the hilt. His cock head was flaring up to make the seal and he all but burst inside her sheath. She wasn't there yet but the feeling of warmth spreading through every crevice was certainly helping. His body made him give a few more bucks out of sheer reflex and Blitz met them to the best of her ability.

' _Come on..._ ' she encouraged. Goddess she was horny. She still had another three hours at her post and if she was going to be pent up the whole time she was going to have to blow the scant little bit of her paycheck on the closest whorehouse just to make the burning in her loins stop.

Even though all that was left of his orgasm was a few weak spurts out of his deflating cock, she hit her peak as he started withdrawing. As he popped out she bathed his dick in her own feminine juices and the dribbles of his own seed. He at least had the gentlemanly sense to shove his dic back in for what it was worth despite it not being at full mast anymore. Still it was enough to scratch that itch and soon her own orgasm faded.

The room smelt like sex and sweat and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Despite being in one of the more isolated parts of the castle, anything with a working nose would have been able to tell what she was up to. She could still feel his seed within her and it brought the fires of arousal back. She hoped that her cute little clerk was off duty because she was going to fuck her senseless when her shift was done.

"Thank you," he said, gratitude clear in his voice. "I... I needed that."

He straightened his red dress uniform as best he could. He wasn't stained in the slightest, but her scent was still on him. He pulled out and she saw he mottled black and white cock slowly receding into his sheath. He'd need to take a shower before meeting Cadance. It gave her a perverse thrill that she had marked him. "I'll find some pony to take the rest of your shift. You're free to go for the rest of the day."

Hot damn. Fine clerk ass, her Blitz Star comes.


End file.
